


Machamp, the new alpha of the house

by Freckly_Becky



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Choking, F/M, Forced, Four Arms - Freeform, Gender Roles, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Patriarchy, Pokemon, Pokemon Trainers, Scent Marking, Submission, lopunny - Freeform, machamp - Freeform, muscular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckly_Becky/pseuds/Freckly_Becky
Summary: A clumsy female trainer rents a Machamp to help her with some reformations at her home, unaware of how ruthless and full of testosterone this creature was.
Relationships: Lopunny/Machamp, Machamp/Original Character, Machamp/Trainer
Kudos: 11





	Machamp, the new alpha of the house

Carla always was a clumsy trainer.  
Her looks were pretty average for a girl on its twenties, she never was extremely popular because of how stunning she looked like, nonetheless her nerd-like cuteness broke a few hearts in the past. Her big round glasses couldn't hide her big green eyes, and her face was covered in sweet freckles that just remarked how adorable she could be. Her skinny slim shape made her very weak physically, thats why she needed some strong individual to finish her reform.  
  
She shared her life with her beloved Lopunny, called Lipa, and they were best friends since Carla was a child and Lipa a Bunneary. They handled pretty good together, sharing home, but the necessity of Carla to make her home more comfy and cute pushed her to rent some extra hands (in this case, four of them).  
  
She discovered how extremely cheap was to rent a Machamp, and she inmediately took one for at least 3 days, not thinking too much about where was he gonna sleep or eat. So one day, Lipa was relaxing on the couch, and the front door opened, from which entered Carla and some strange guest. Lipa curiously lifted her ears, and then saw that buffed, big, human-like creature behind her trainer. That Machamp was a really big one, it was almost twice the height of Carla, and she seemed so happy and joyful about her purchase.  
  
Lipa looked at Machamp up and down with a condescendant stare, and then looked away offended, jealous by how her trainer asked for help to another Pokemon. Carla approached to her and squatted, to look at her Lopunny face to face, and said " _Hey this is just for a few days, i'm sure you too will be great friends!_ ". Lipa looked at her not getting it, stood up and walked stairs up to Carla's room.  
  
Carla turned to the Machamp and said with a sweet smile " _Well, you'll see how you two get along well! Give her some time!_ ". The Machamp nodded, and after she gave him the instructions, he started working on the house without disturbing them.  
  
A few hours passed, Lipa was still upstairs on Carla's room, and she was reading some online posts in the living room. She lost sight from Machamp for some time now, but didn't worried about it. Suddenly, she started hearing some taps, followed by some of Lipa's whines upstairs, right from her room. Her face went blank for a moment, totally afraid " _OH NO..._ " she said to herself, just before jumping from her chair and rushing upstairs. The whole time she was going up she was murmuring to herself " _Please please dont kill my Lipa please shes a Normal Type don't do any Fighting type to her_ ". She opened the door of her room violently, and with a mix of surprise and disgust saw that they were not *exactly* fighting.  
  
Lipa was with her face down, against the floor, and her fluffy butt up, exposed to the big Machamp, who was pinning her down, holding the back of her head with one arm, while with the others inmovilized her curvy body and took what he wanted. The Lopunny moaned helpless, totally blushed and drooling, not precisely having a bad time. That big buff had no trouble putting her on place while effortlessly bumping her rear with his hips. When Carla arrived, they were almost done, and she got there just when the Machamp thrusted himself to the deepest of her childhood friend and let out some primitive moans, filling her with his animalistic semen. Lipa just moaned submissively, not moving an inch, letting it happen all inside her.  
  
Carla took direct action and approached them quickly, pushing Machamp back, making his big fat cock stick out from Lopunny's body, too late to stop the possible impregnation. " _S-stop! You two! W-what the hell are you doing??_ " said Carla totally freaked out. The Machamp stood, revealing his massive size, in front of her. He just ignored her, pushing her sightly with his hand to the side, getting her out of his way while his cock was still dripping some thick substance. When he left the room, she approached very concerned to Lipa, who still was face down in her submissive position, now with her bunny pussy dripping some sticky pungent cum. Carla approached, kneeling, and caressed her face " _Hey baby are you okay?... Please say something..._ " she said while feeling how hot her body got after all the action. Lipa just mumbled her name sweetly, relaxed, and when Carla noticed that she wasn't precisely being abused, she stood up, smiling, and said " _You slutty bunny... Don't do that again without permission okay?..._ ". Carla sighed, with an incredulous smile on her face and left the room, still worried about the interaction she just had with the new guest.  
  
Carla locked herself on the toilet and called her best friend to vent out and share her concerns:  
  
_-Hi Brittany! Sorry for calling you all of a sudden... Can you talk now?_  
  
_+Of course sweety, something happened?_  
  
_-Well... I... uhm... Remember that Machamp that wanted to rent a few days back?_  
  
_+Yea, you got it?_  
  
_-Yes! But... I think he is too... how could i say it... Too... Overly-manly?_  
  
_+Huh? In which way?_  
  
_-In the WORST way._  
  
_+*Sigh* That's why you shouldn't have big pokemons like that, they always bring out some trouble, specially males._  
  
_-And what do i do? He has to stay in my home for three days!_  
  
_+Well listen to me... If you don't show him who the alpha is, he's gonna get all cocky and will try to claim that position from you._  
  
_-For Arceus sake i hate big pokemon!_  
  
_+Yea yea, but now you have to stand and be serious, dangerous and stuff. It's a pokemon, show him who's boss and he will respect you._  
  
_-But what i am supposed to do? He is MASSIVE._  
  
_+Well dont get in a fist fight with him please, thats not gonna help you. Just... I dont know, don't cook for him, be stern, give him straight orders and don't let it intimidate you by any means._  
  
_-Ugh that's easy to say... Have you seen those things?_  
  
_+Unfortunately I did! So anyway, stick to the plan, and show him who's the alpha from your house!_  
  
_-Yay! Alpha thingies and stuff... ugh._  
  
Carla and Brittany kept talking for a while, and after that they hanged up the phone. She came back from the toilet totally decided to put things straight, and while she was preparing dinner she was wondering what kind of stuff she could do to intimidate that big creature. When she finished cooking realized how she automatically also cooked for him too, and damned herself for how bad she was about being an "alpha".  
  
They all three sitted on the table, enjoying the dinner, while Carla observed every sight move of that buffed man-like pokemon that was sitting just next to her. She noticed how Lipa was staring at him playfully the whole time, teasing him with her discrete movements and looks. Machamp got a noticeable boner under his black slip, and when Carla noticed got really fed up, stood up and sternly ordered Machamp to go upstairs with her. Machamp followed her while Lopunny got grumpy again, offended by her trainer's actions and restrictions.  
  
Carla letted the Machamp get into her room and closed the door behind them both, ready to comfront him. " _What are you doing? You're here to work! You know how much trouble could i have if you knock-up my Lopunny??_ " said Carla, trying to be fully angry but with her shaky voice betraying her. The Machamp looked at her, not really having it, and pushed her to a side again, heading to the door to leave her talking alone. But this time Carla got in his way bravely, locked the door and pointed with her finger on his chest, looking at his eyes. " _You are under MY command, obey my orders or you're getting in here!_ " she said, taking Machamp's pokemon on her hand, pointing him with it.  
  
The Machamp unexpectedly grabbed her arm and with no effort pointed that pokeball away, tightening his grip so much that made Carla drop it on the floor while gasping painfully. She got dead scared at that moment, while the pokemon looked at her up and down, and then pushed her to the bed, while she panted afraid. " _S-stop!... Hey don't touch me!..._ " she begged, while her body and voice shaked, while the Machamp with now a bigger bulge approached to her fragile, petite body in comparison to his. He grabbed her tshirt by her shoulder and stripped it violently, while her perky breasts bounced free all of a sudden, making her feel extremelly ashamed and exposed. Then, that big body leaned towards her, while holding her wrists tightly with one hand, with no effort, making it impossible for her to move.  
  
When she saw how he shamelessly put his body on top of hers like that, she yelled " _I-I'm not a female Machamp let me go!... Not even a pokemon...!_ " but he ignored her again, while his other hand rolled down her shorts and panties, exposing her bushy pubes, while she closed her legs frightened and ashamed.  
  
Her face was bright red at that point, with her big glasses steamed by her own breath while that big creature holded her arms tightly, spread her legs with another two arms, and took off his slip with the other, revealing that massive grey cock, stiff and ready. The whole time this happened, she yelled for help, but her house wasn't very good connected so nobody heard her, while she panted and moaned, struggling to break free, totally scared.  
  
The Machamp let her hands free, just to choke her sensitive neck with his big hand, not letting her move an inch. She quickly grabbed that hand with both of hers, panting desperately, as she started to feel how that big cock started rubbing itself on her petite pussy. At that point, she was too focused on trying to breath that her legs spread softly, not opposing any resistance to his big hard cock. He started pressing on her sightly wet pussy, but it was too tight and she was too reluctant, so no matter how hard he pressed, it didn't fit. This made him grow angry, so he grabbed her body and flipped it down, making her face the pillow, on her belly, leaving her confused after that fast, strong spinning.  
  
Her cute round butt was exposed for him, nude, as she tried to recovered herself, feeling light headed after that unpredictable move. Before she couldn't even think about it, she felt one big hand on the back of her head, locking her face down, while her exposed butt stood there for him. Carla noticed how this position was the same that he used to dominate Lipa and got nervous, trying to move, which made Machamp lock her both arms on her back, still pressing her head down. She tried to lay flat, not showing her butt so much, trying to put it away from Machamp's hungry cock.  
  
He just layed on top of her, not minding how hard she was trying to put herself away from him, and with her body laying flat she felt how something stiff started pushing itself between her ass-cheeks. She clenched her teeth, begging with no success, not even sure if that pokemon understood a word of what she said, while panting desperately, with her heart rushing fast. She felt how in this position his cock had an easier angle to slip in, and with a lot of effort and pushing, it finally did.  
  
She felt that fat tip breaking into her shy, frightened pussy as she moaned in pain. Machamp holded a few seconds like that, with his cock into her, while her body was shaking powerless. He then let her head go and leaned to her, penetrating his cock more into her sensitive spot while he passed his buff strong arm around her neck, headlocking her and leaving her totally inmovile. She noticed how much it hurted on her neck to try to move, so she slowly started to give up, moving less and less, as this big pokemon kept pushing himself into her helpless pussy.  
  
She felt how rough and strong were his thrusts, and after a few minutes, her pain started to be substitued by pleasure. She felt how that cock rubbed on her G-spot at every thrust, not knowing if it was intentional or not, but that made her moan and relax her body, easining the situation for both of them. She started getting damp, and the sounds that his cock made inside her were strangely arousing, all those sloppy sounds and the hot feeling of a stiff cock hitting deep into her started to mesmerize her.  
  
When he saw how submissive, defeated and quiet she got, he decided to change the position, to break her even more and show her who's boss. He layed on his back, on bed, and he grabbed her helpless body and made her lay on her back on top of him, with her back touching his chest and belly while he inmovilized her both arms to the sides and kept fucking her roughly. In that position she tried to kick and free herself, but the fat cock kept bumping into her and her legs slowly lost strenght and relaxed, defeated while the pumping never stopped. With another hand he grabbed her neck and made her look up, letting her body totally restrained and helpless, while his last hand holded one of her juicy thighs to make easier his penetration.  
  
She started loosing grip of reality, totally out of herself by the pleasure, with her face blushing bright red. And she felt extremelly ashamed when she felt how inevitable was her orgasm, no matter how hard she tried to hold it back. Her fragile helpless pussy started twitching on his cock as she yelled in pleasure, with her body trembling, unable to move an inch, totally exposed and submissive to the new owner of her body. Her orgasm was extremelly intense and almost made her pass out, specially because of how hard he kept fucking her no matter how much she yelled.  
  
After that she started feeling light headed, and got absolutely quiet and inmovile, letting him get whatever he wanted with no resistance. He kept bumping her cute body with his fat cock while his grey balls smacked on her butt, and at some point she felt how his cock felt somehow more bloaty, and after some sweet palpitations, he sticked it out from her, resting it on top of her hairy pubes, and started bursting his manly seed. She felt how the extremelly hot shots of smelly cum first damped her pubic hair, but then started shooting farther, wetting her belly and then drenching her whole torso with thick cream. Her breasts were hitted by the strongest shots of sticky cum, that arrived that far without any effort. After his cock relaxed and stopped spitting, he relaxed his grip a little bit and she sweetly rolled herself to hug him, resting her whole sticky body on top of his massive chest.  
  
She submissively hugged him and panted sweetly, faintly, like a docile girl, which made Machamp to caress her head with one hand while he hugged her whole body with the rest. She felt so protected and small between all those arms and muscles, and finally understood where her place was: Full of sticky warm cum hugging the real alpha. She realized how he cummed outside to mark her with his smell, like her territory and property, and how she couldn't stop him from doing it, totally helpless against the real boss around.  
She quickly fell asleep on his chest, while he took care of her for being a good docile girl.  
  
  
After that day, everything changed.  
Carla bought that Machamp to keep it forever, and she and Lipa accepted their place on the house. Machamp could take them whenever he wanted, in every way he desire, and they submissively cooked for him and sucked his fat grey cock gratefully, drenched in his smelly cum, kneeling before the real alpha of their home.


End file.
